


The Dynasty of Dearlys

by lirin



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Perdita and Missis stand watch.





	The Dynasty of Dearlys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



The doctor—like a vet but for people, Pongo had explained—had been at the house for hours. Worried, Perdita and Missis took it upon themselves to stand watch at the door to Mrs. Dearly’s room. After all, they were the only ones here who knew what it was like to be a mother.

“I can’t believe she wants to have the baby in that big, airy room,” Missis said. “It would be so frightening and uncomfortable.”

“My old pet, the farmer’s wife, was the same way,” Perdita said. “People are very odd. I hope they know what they’re doing.”

* * *

Nanny Cook and Mr. Dearly bustled in and out of the bedroom enough that it seemed clear something was happening at last, but nobody remembered to tell the dogs anything. They stared at each person who left the room, but nobody paid attention. Perdita pushed herself in front of Mr. Dearly and nearly tripped him. Pongo tried to open the doorknob—though he waited until Perdita and Missis weren’t around for a moment, as he knew he had little chance of success. The Cadpig barked so much Nanny Butler banished her from the kitchen. And still there was no news.

* * *

Human babies made a lot of noise. Perdita was certain her infants had never been that noisy. Missis agreed. “Not until they got quite a bit older,” she said.

“But now they could give any human a run for their money,” Perdita agreed.

The bedroom door opened again. Nanny Cook knelt down in front of Perdita and Missis, a smile on her face. “You two aren’t the only mothers in the house now! Mrs. Dearly has two healthy baby girls!” The dogs thumped their tails. “One would almost think they understood,” Nanny Cook murmured as she hurried down the hall.


End file.
